


'Not What I Expected' Informative Note on my version of Sub!Sam/Dom!Gabriel

by Demitria_Teague



Series: Not What I Expected [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beautiful Illustration, Collared Sam Illustration, Dominate!Gabriel, Illustration, Information about Sub!Sam/Dom!Gabriel, M/M, Submissive!Sam, This entry is not part of the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tell you about my plans for what type of Submissive Sam is in my story 'Not What I Expected', I also explain the differences between his Sub/Dom sides.  Sam is a Switch.  I also, tell you about what type of Dominate Gabriel is.  There's a lot of information about Sam and a tiny bit about Gabriel.</p>
<p>I created this as a simple informative, unsure if any one would appreciate it.  However, I think it's a good informative if you really want to understand the story progress from my POV (Point of View).  </p>
<p>This is not considered the official 2nd part to this Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Not What I Expected' Informative Note on my version of Sub!Sam/Dom!Gabriel

My Sabriel Slash Fic ‘Not What I Expected’/BDSM/Audio Book/My Note/Information For You

I found this photo on Tumblr.  I did not create it.  There's a visible name on it, which I assume is it's maker, however I can't read it.  Since there is no disclaimer stating I can't share it.. I did.  I do not claim it as my own.  I just used it, because it's beautiful.  

NOTE

So, I recently purchased a BDSM audio book called Domination and Submission by Michael Makai. It’s a guide for any one wanting to start in the world and for those who are interested in knowing more about the lifestyle. I chose it, because the ratings were highly praised.

The point of me telling all this is to say that I am impressed by the knowledge compiled in this book and I am enjoying the way that it is read. It’s informative and easy to follow along with. I thought others would enjoy it as well.

WHAT THIS HAS TO DO WITH MY Sabriel BDSM fic ‘Not What I Expected’

When I first started writing this fic, like most of my other fics, I had no idea where I was going to go with it. I had a grain of inspiration and I was allowing it to grow as I wrote each chapter. I still am, but this book has clarified some things for me and taught me some new things that got my Writer’s Senses tingling. I always had the idea that Sam was a Switch. I call Sam’s Submissive side ‘Sensualist’.

ABOUT SAM AS A SENSUALIST

Sam is an alpha male and although he is intact to his human emotions - unlike his emotionally repressed brother, Dean, there’s no way I could see him submitting himself in a way that resembles a ‘Yes, sir’ ‘Crawling on your knees’ kind of way. Now, by ‘Sensualist’ I mean, “He enjoys pointedly soft touches, taking pointed pleasure in taste play, experimenting with temperature play - like an ice-cube being moves along his hot skin- having his cock sucked after his Dom has sucked on an ice cube, being caressed - having fingers ran through his hair in a pointedly comforting way…etc..

THE OTHER SIDE OF SAM’S SWITCH SIDE

We’ve all seen how aggressive Sam gets in the bedroom. We’ve seen how he reacts when people push his buttons. The other side of his Switch side is that side that gets an adrenaline rush when someone does something he doesn’t expect. Gabriel (His future Dom) is a respectful Dom. Just because he’s naturally a little shit, doesn’t mean that he doesn’t take his role as an honorable Dom seriously. He knows how to push and to make sure that Sam is comfortable. He makes sure that Sam is informed about his intentions before hand and he doesn’t branch out until he learns about him more.

(Ways that Sam can be submissive while also having dominate attributes is that he enjoys arguing, physical violence, taking control of situations -with permission, of course, enjoying pain.) -A NOTE TO THIS: This may not be seen as being dominate to some, because he is still acting with in a submissive position. He becomes the dominate if Gabriel allows him to have control of a situation. He is officially running the Scene.

Gabriel being the main Dom and more powerful than Sam is irrelevant to the situation. The other things I mentioned - enjoying violence, arguing, etc., those things are attributes of a Dominate Personality. Submissive’s cringe away from situations that they have to take control of. They don’t naturally step up to take the leader plate or push back against dominate forces. Sam is the epitome of a Dominate personality.

He’s a leader and takes charge almost to the degree of being aggressive. He, like every other person acts naturally by his core personality. Just because he has dominate traits, doesn’t mean that he doesn’t crave for the softer things in life or want to hand over control to someone else for a while. Hence, the ‘Sensualist’ Play. (I’m sure this actually has another name, one that is more official in the BDSM society.

However, I am and have always called this kind of Play ‘Sensualist’. Just the word makes me shiver. I think of the softest sheets caressing my skin and it automatically makes me want to relax and go in to that calm mindset. That is where I want Sam’s mind space to be during these Scenes.

——ENDING NOTES

Ok, that’s all I have for you. I hope you enjoyed the info on my BDSM Sabriel Slash fic ‘Not What I Expected’. If you haven’t started reading it yet, you can start doing so [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4195209/chapters/9476265).

If you have any appropriate comments or questions about my Fic, Anything concerning BDSM, Or you just want to leave a Shout Out, leave me a[ MESSAGE](http://demitriateagueworld.tumblr.com/ask) on Tumblr or leave a Comment below.


End file.
